It didn't have to end this way
by Thehighlordsapprentice
Summary: Warning, spoilers for all three books. Sonea is devastated after the death of Akkarin, and with the baby's birth fast approaching, she must marry to avoid scandal. However a statement from Joanna makes Rothen remember something Dannyl told him.


**Thehighlordsapprentice**: _Whoop! My first fanfic! Be nice!_

**Akkarin**: _Why should we?_

**Sonea**: _Because we're not all evil twisted magicians like you?_

**Akkarin**: _I'm offended! I'm not evil, just, less innocent than normal people!_

**Sonea**: _Oh shush you! You know you love it really_

**Akkarin and Sonea**: _….._

**Lorlen**: _Eww, you guys, cut it out_

**Rothen**: _You sound like a freaked out apprentice Lorlen_

**Dorrien**: _He's not the only one_

**Tayend**: _I think it's sweet_

**Dannyl**: _Um? Going a little off track here guys?_

**Akkarin**: _Sorry, All together? God that sounded cheesy…_

**Everyone**: _PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_

**Disclaimer**: **Sonea**: _I'm going first on the disclaimer, cuz no one else could think up a good one, so, here goes. Any place or character in this Fic that you recognise from the books does not belong to Thehighlordsapprentice! (Including her pen name, I shall have to talk to her about that….._ **Thehighlordsapprentice: **_*yelps* sorry Sonea!)_

**Description** - Warning, spoilers for all three books. Sonea is devastated after the death of Akkarin, and with the baby's birth fast approaching, she must marry to avoid scandal. However a statement from Joanna makes Rothen remember something Dannyl told him. But what will this mean for Sonea? Sonea/Akkarin Dannyl/Tayend Lorlen/OC. Alive!Lorlen Maybealive!Akkarin

**A/N**: This story starts somewhere between the last chapter of the high lord and the epilogue.

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ Hurt never hurt this bad before

* * *

Sonea couldn't believe it.

It was just so, surreal.

_Oh gods, this ISN'T happening. _She thought. _Akkarin CAN'T be dead, not now everything was safe, not now she was carrying his child, not now Regin was at least being civil to her, not now, just not now. _Sonea felt like crying again, but that wasn't unusual, 2 days had passed since, since it happened. And all Sonea did was cry, brood, nightmare and occasionally be convinced be Takan to eat.

She remembered his lifeless stare, the small smile on his lips, but how cold they were when she kissed them, she shuddered.

The worst part was, because she was pregnant, she had to marry to avoid scandle and exile, but not to just anyone either, it had been decided she would have to marry Lord Dalis. He was one of the most arrogant, self obsessed warriors she'd met, save Regin's guardian. Actually Lord Dalis was WORSE. _And I thought that wasn't possible._

There was a knock on her door. _Great, if I have to try and eat again, I SWEAR I'm going to throw up. Not that that hasn't happened more than once already _She willed the door open with her mind. Takan stood there.

"Thought you might like some Raka, my lady." Sonea thought for a moment then said

"Actually, Takan, that would be wonderful" Takan beamed and handed the cup over. Sonea took it and wondered over to the window and began to brood again. She wasn't even aware Takan was still in the room until his hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"lady Sonea?"

"Hmm?" Sonea hummed, turning to Takan with haunted eyes

"Akkarin wouldn't want you to brood like this, he'd want you to carry on with your healing studies and try to see the bright side of things. He'd want you to be you" Sonea suddenly became aware of the dark circles beneath Takan's eyes, and the slight redness they held. He'd been crying and losing sleep. Just like she had. Unlike her though, he was trying to find distraction, and get on with his life. Takan turned to leave.

"Wait, Takan!"

"Yes My Lady?"

"Would you be able to prepare tea if I invited Rothen, Dannyl and Tayend over?" Tayend beamed again.

"Of course My Lady!" and with that, he shot out the door.

The Guild had allowed Sonea to stay in the high lords residence, instead naming it the black magicians residence, a new building for the next high lord would be built as the castle was rebuilt. When the next high lord was elected? Who knew.

_I better go find Rothen and Dannyl and Tayend then, I wonder how they're fairing…_

_-Sonea!_

_-Rothen?_

_-Come to the healers building quickly!_

Sonea began hastily pulling on her black robes with the green sash,

_-What is it?_

_-They found Lorlen!

* * *

_

**Thehighlordsapprentice: **_I know, it's short, but I need to get the ball rolling. So, Akkarin, how many reviews until I next update?_

**Akkarin: **_Ten. _

**Sonea: **_That's cruel! Three!_

**Akkarin: **_Seven_

**Sonea: **_Four_

**Akkarin: **_Six_

**Sonea: **_Five_

**Akkarin: **_Six_

**Sonea: **_Five_

**Akkarin: **_Six_

**Sonea: **_Five_

**Akkarin: **_Fine! I give in, Five!_

**Thehighlordsapprentice: **_Sure?_

**Akkarin and Sonea: **_YES!_

**Thehighlordsapprentice: **_Right, ok, five reviews and I'll update! Cookies and ice cream for all that review!_

_~~~Thehighlordsapprentice~~~_


End file.
